Following
by EmeraldFreckles
Summary: Days in Draco's journal, nothing is as it seems.


Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter would I have to sit here and write a disclaimer?

Following

September 15

People always say that they have a thorn in their side and I never used to pity them, until now. I have a little problem, maybe a big problem, but no matter what size it is, it's creeping me out. There is this girl following me around. I know it sounds crazy and paranoid, but I swear, she has bright red hair and I think she's a Weasley, which creeps me out even more. What would a Weasley be doing following me around? I have no idea, but I intend to find out sooner or later, preferably later, right now I have people to sneer at, best keep up the Malfoy reputation.

She was back at it again at dinner, stealing glances at me and making me uneasy, the nerve of that girl! I don't think anybody really noticed except for the mudblood bookwork, god, could she get any more annoying? The glances kept on increasing so I decided to leave, and just as I rose, I noticed her exiting the Great Hall! The nerve I repeat! The Nerve! She not only follows me but beats me to my own exit. Where in bloody hell did the Malfoy reputation go?

September 16

I kept an eye out for the little Weasley again today and again, she was everywhere. At breakfast, in the halls, at lunch, in the library, and even in the dungeons. I mean, I know she has to go to all of these places but why does she seem to be there when I am? I guess it's a puzzle better left to later, no sense in standing around unimportantly thinking unimportant things. Places to be, young kids to bully.

September 17

Weasley seemed to be ignoring me today, not looking me in the eye, well, not that she did anyway, but now she avoided me in the corridor. That only made me more curious and I ended up following her, I now know her schedule, and it is taking up some space in my brain that I would rather have free. I think that I should not follow her tomorrow, no matter how curious I find myself. I have always prided myself on the Malfoy self-discipline. Plus it's not like I'll have to know her timetable anyways.

September 18

I can no longer pride myself on Malfoy self-discipline. I didn't expect to be this weak, but I have proved myself wrong. I find now that I often prove myself wrong and am in dire need of an ego deflation. But, I guess Weasley could take care of that. She insulted me today, called me an "insufferable ferrety prat" if she keeps this up, she might make a dent in my ego in about a month. Is ferrety really a word?

September 19

Potions was not very exciting today, except that Professor Snape introduced the little Weasley to our class. It seems that she excels in Potions, another thing that I have to add in my brain. More space wasted. More knowledge lost, goodbye knowledge, parting is such sweet sorrow. She had to sit at the back of the class and watch everybody to figure out how the 7th year class works, although I can't fathom why, it's not that much different from 6th. It was quite uncomfortable in the room, with two Weasleys and one Malfoy, I felt out numbered. But I guess Malfoys always where when it came to Weasleys. I have no doubt that they could populate the world if need be. But I'd rather not think about that either. I had better get back to potions homework, no knowing when Snape might turn on the Slytherins, he seems to be taking a favor to that Weasley girl.

September 20

The Weasley girl finally has a name. Ginny. Or Virginia. Whichever I chose to call her. Maybe I will stick with Weasley girl, more uncaring. I learned her name from her older brother yelling down the hall to her, which is quite tacky, I must admit, if you feel the need to speak to a person, talk, do not shout, that is what causes deafness. Will people ever learn?

September 21

I got in a huff today with Weasley's older brother, the one in my year, Ron. The Sidekick. I was frustrated at the following thing and I needed to blow off some steam, so I went to the Quidditch field. And all was well, until they came, until she came. In a pack, they horded onto the field and yelled at me to get off, it was their practice time, and as I looked at the time, they where indeed right, although it is something I would never admit. So I flew down, noticing that now there was only one red-headed person in the crowd. In between getting down and walking away typically a fight ensued. Not a very good one, but enough to get me steamed. So I went off to the lake, where I often go when I get "steamed". And there she was.

Red hair waving in the breeze like a flag, robes billowing just ever so slightly to make my skin tingle. Staring at me through those melted chocolate eyes. She looked at me curiously and then started past me, looking intent at leaving rather quickly, but I had a question she needed to answer. She frowned, confused, as she looked up at me and it made my heart sink, she looked so delicate and sad. But I shook my head, mentally of course, and started to ask my question. Only to hear that she had the same exact question.

"Why are you following me?"

It seemed, dear friend, that we had been following each other.

A/N- I was redoing Following because it sucked and this came out instead, and I like it much better. I might do another chapter from Ginny's point of view but I'm not sure. Review please, let me know what you think.


End file.
